1. Field of the Invention
The present principles relate to a people mover. More particularly, it relates a people mover that moves in three-dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art People movers such as ski lifts and shuttle lifts, etc. are commonly used to move people up and down difficult terrains or over large canyons or across water ways. These people movers includes very high tensile strength cables that are strung between rolling tracks (or supports) at preset distances in order to move the attached people pod from an origination point to a destination point.
An amusement ride, such as a roller coaster can also be considered a people mover with the context of this disclosure. Amusement rides come in all shapes and sizes. Among the most popular of amusement rides is the rollercoaster. As will be appreciated, rollercoaster enthusiasts are always seeking that new thrill of a newly designed coaster.
Rollercoasters, in general, require a lot of real estate. That is, the amount of ground on which the coaster track system must be based is quite large, and often takes up a major part of an amusement park's available real estate. As such, the implementation of newer, larger and more exciting coasters in existing amusement parks is very difficult, and often times include the removal of older coasters to free up real estate and/or require the acquisition of additional real estate.